The Unexpected
by Chiriru
Summary: Non yaoi. 3xD. When Quatre and Dorothy break up, the Preventers send a bodyguard to save her from both assination attempts - and herself. But who would of thought it would have been Trowa Barton ?!?
1. "The Bodyguard"

  
  
  
  
  
disclaimers: I don't own anything except the story  
and this is a 3xD pairing so, beware! Oh, and  
I mention BOTH 4xD and 3xMidii...and I don't own  
Gundam Wing - someone else does, but I own the  
story. Please read and review...  
  
The Unexpected by Chiriru ^_^  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
IT all started with him...  
  
Whether I like to admit it or not, back in 195 I both  
hated and loved the gundam pilots, in peticular, Quatre  
Winner.   
  
He was a lot like me, wealthy, with out a father, and  
influencial. Unlike me, however, he loved peace. My  
father was like him and I was...once. I am now. But  
now was not then, is it? And even when I tried to kill  
him he wouldn't back down. It was right then he won my  
heart. For a year, I tried to fight it. I promised him  
that I would change, for the better. I have and I did.  
But I was bound and determind not to let him in. But  
I always said that something inside the pilots made them  
glorious. Perhaps in Heero it was his faith in Relena,  
or in Duo it was his own history. WuFei definately fought for  
"justice" and some under lying motive I never knew until  
much later in my life. Trowa Barton was always a mystery.  
  
But Quatre did what he felt was the best thing. He always  
has. But I never knew how much that truthfulness would  
hurt me in the end.  
  
It was a love that I always had wanted. The warm blonde  
millionare who loved me. He had turned my life around.  
That is always how I will remember him, gallent, honorable,  
sweet to a toothache, and wonderful in many *other* areas.  
  
But, Quatre isn't my story. I could dwell on him from now  
until eternity. But, like I said, he isn't whom I am going  
to talk about.  
  
The story really begins back...ooo...almost twenty years ago  
in the year 197 AC, when I was a young girl of 17.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dorothy Catalonia was changing Romafeller Foundation, leading  
them along the road of total pacifism, the ways of Relena Dorlian  
and the gundam pilots.  
  
She was just only 17, like her friend Relena and the pilots them  
-selves. She was the youngest, the only other person near her  
age in the Romafeller circles was Quatre R. Winner, the heir to  
the Winner fortune and the pilot of the Sandrock Gundam, pilot  
04.  
  
It had been years since there "duel" on Libra. Both had gotten  
up and went along there ways. Fate had away to bring the two  
together, no matter what the sercumstances.  
  
Over the years, well....the two years (but they felt like so  
many more) they had come to see eye to eye on many a great  
thing, more important their relationship.  
  
Unknown to the outside world, and undetectable to most in the  
Foundation, they were lovers. So completely in love, Dorothy  
lost sight of reality -- one thing she had sworn she would never  
do since her fathers death, or since Quatre had come into her life.  
  
It was like a big secret, hidden safely in there hearts. It gave  
them a sence of danger in a fairly safe world, the private  
phone calls, the late night "study" sessions, sneeking off  
to see each other when they *were* together. Which wasn't  
enough for Dorothy.  
  
But, that is how life goes. Quatre had to run his father's corporation  
now. Dorothy had to run the Foundation that her grandpa used to  
lead, or thought he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One of these nights, of meeting in the dark, wound up at Dorothy's  
own house. Not out of the ordinary. Waking up in each other's  
arms was not unordinary either.  
  
It had been cold and snow had fallen outside, but all she wanted  
to do was snuggle further underneath her covers, closer to the  
man she loved, and lay there forever.  
  
But, she had meetings...and life had to go on, so she reluctantly  
pulled herself from all the warmth in her own bed and got ready for  
work.  
  
"Leaving again, Dorothy?" Quatre asked from the bed, and she thought  
she heard some slight contempt. But she ignored it.  
  
"I have to, baby. Another stupid meeting. I'll be back as soon as  
I can. We should be through by 11. Rele's even showing up...so  
she'll help me move all the old coots along."  
  
"I have to leave by 10:30. sorry" he replied, getting up himself.  
"But you know how these things are."  
  
"Yeah." she replied, more disheartened than before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The meeting was uninteresting...and she could only think about how  
distant they where getting. They knew that they had to do their jobs  
but...now...it felt like they where falling apart. He didn't really  
seem affectionate, not even in bed. Something was wrong.  
  
Relena said that she hadn't seen anything abnormal, but she would  
talk to him if she wanted.  
  
Dorothy seemed pleased.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was only in January. By April our love affair was over. Gone.  
Ancient History. But little did I know then, what I know now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dorothy had spent he like alone for almost two months, locking her  
-self away in her lonely chambers. Hilde. He had gone off with Hilde  
one of her best friends. How could he do that?  
  
Easily. When Duo and Hilde desided to date others, Hilde went to him,  
and eventually Cathrine went to Duo. Leaving her out in the cold.  
  
She swore. She cursed. She damned him to infidelity. To hoped  
he would rot his life away for hurting her so. But she didn't mean  
it. How could she? She loved Hilde like a sister, and Quatre like  
he was part of her soul...he *had been* Damn it! She thought that  
had meant something!  
  
But...it didn't.  
  
So, she locked herself in her tower of stone, not to come out again.  
  
With in a month of her self imposed solitary confinement, the Preventers  
sent a man, to guard her, to protect her, from herself and others. They  
couldn't have world leaders going off and killing themselves.  
  
And what a shock it was to find Trowa Barton at her door one warm spring  
day.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
I couldn't beleive it. I mean, Trowa? But..yet again. IT all started   
with him. Funny...most of my memories start like that. First my own  
father, my grandfather, Quatre, then Trowa. It is kind of funny looking  
back on it. In Romafeller Relena's little group of peace minded women  
(me, her, and Silvia Noventa) where called the "Independant Women" but  
in actuallity our lives revolved around the men in our lives....  
  
But, I digress. The fourth most imporant man in my life was standing on  
my doorstep....  
  
~~~~~  
Trowa Barton stood out side on the warm May morning. It wasn't the fact  
that it was nice out that he was out, it was the fact that Dorothy   
Catalonia refused to let him in.   
  
Was he surprized? No. He knew that she probably wouldn't let him in if  
she had a choice.  
  
But she had no choice, and whether she liked it or not, he was going to help  
her get through this.  
  
So he desided to wait.  
~~  
  
Dorothy looked out her window again. He was *still* there! Why wouldn't  
he just go away? She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to see  
any one, especially the best friend of her her ex-lover. 'I mean, what do  
they think I am? An idiot?'  
  
But, what could she do? She had asked him to leave, and it was obvious he  
wasn't going to do that. The Preventers definately had some nerve, Lady Une  
would definately hear about this.  
  
Dorothy opened the door, looking almost defeated. What was she supposed to  
do? Even on Libra he had treated her like scum - there first and only real  
encounter.  
  
Trowa helped himself in, it was obvious she wasn't going to help. She knew   
about this in advance, she knew his orders. And she knew that former Gundam  
pilots didn't disobey their orders...well maybe Heero when it came to Relena,  
but.... that really didn't count. They didn't disobey the *important* orders.  
  
And he had desided that this was important.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rocky. That was our relationship. He trailed me, he followed me.. the first  
two weeks were hell. I won't lie, I hated him, I hated my situtation, and   
I hated Quatre for putting me in tht position. If he hadn't left, Trowa  
wouldn't of been there. And right then, I just wanted Mr. Barton to leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Why wouldn't he just *go* away?' she thought. Mr. Trowa Barton had only  
been there two days and he wouldn't move out, he wouldn't listen....  
He was like a ghost, just hanging around.  
  
He locked doors, hid knives, he had made it a point to wake her up, and see  
her sleep, to make her eat, to take care of herself. And in only two days.  
  
Needless to say, she didn't like it.  
  
But as she was reflecting on these situtations, she snuggled down further into  
her bed -- trying not to remember the last time she had really snuggled down  
into it, and fell asleep.  
  
She could almost hear him -- Quatre, that is. He was still with her, he never  
left. He explained all her worries away. It was great..  
  
~~  
Trowa gently stepped into her bedroom. He prepared himself -- she usually yelled  
or screamed or pushed...she definately wasn't a morning person.  
  
She was gently sleeping, her long blonde hair sweeping down, off the matress,  
bairly brushing the navy carpeting on her floor. A slight grin was on her  
face and it looked as if she had been crying...  
  
'Not again..' he thought. Whether he liked it or not, she was still in love  
with Quatre, and her pain was held inside herself. Only the former couple,  
Relena and him knew about the relationship -- and he wasn't even sure if  
she knew that he knew.  
  
Stepping through he clean room (which must have been the noises from last   
night, he noted) he went to wake his ward up.  
  
She looked almost frail, like she was flight straight up...but could fall  
at any time...In reality, the moment her mind woke up she would crash.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dorothy...Dorothy...you gotta wake up..." she heard a voice..Quatre...  
  
A hand traced her cheek, with the barest of pressure...like she wasn't  
even supposed to know that some one was that close..a shiver ran through  
her. It was so gentle...so kind...so loving....but dreams can't last--  
espcially when your brain starts to wake up...  
  
Her voice trembled, the barest whisper.."Quatre...." and her voice broke  
with a sob..."Your not him...are you?" the hope gone from her hoarse  
voice.  
  
"No." Trowa said quitely. "I'm not."  
  
"Trowa!?!" Her voice raised, her eyes flying open, and her blood beginning  
to boil.  
  
"You need to get up. The meeting start in an hour." and then, the pilot  
of Heavyarms, got up, and left.  
  
"I *Hate* you Trowa!!!! Don't you come in to my room again!!!" Dorothy,  
screamed, mad, embrassed, and guilty. Mad -- that she had been caught,  
that she had chased him out, that he had the _gaul_ to show up in her   
room. Embrassed that he had found out about her pain, about Quatre (now  
what was he going to think about her?) and that his touch could make  
her feel....different...special...loved... and guilty, that she couldn't  
make any one care...  
  
But, breakfast was going to start soon, so she hurried up got dressed, and  
sat down in the dinning room, never meeting his eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love ya Lots, (don't forget to review!)  
  
Chiriru ^_^  
chiriru@email.com 


	2. "Shot through the...leg?!?"

Chapter 3 of The Unexpected by Chiriru ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'um. ^_^ This is  
3xD, with mentions of 4xD and 3xMidii. PG13  
for limely slices and language....  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She had made it through the first month, and some how, Trowa wasn't seeming  
as bad. He was almost ignorable now, and he said something interesting once  
in a while.  
  
He never insulted her.  
He never forced her to go to parties, which she secretly liked about him.  
And he let her goof off more than Quatre did.  
  
Not to say that this had any impact on her.  
  
Nope, completely impartial and uncaring.  
  
She knew she wasn't noticing how she always seemed to be looking more at   
*him* than the delegates, or how some people automatically paired them up.  
  
Also, she wouldn't admit to feeling sorry for him, but she now understood  
how he had left Relena's side. For almost a year, Trowa and WuFei where  
Rele's entourage of body guards, flanking almost every move.  
  
Now, Heero Yuy had graciously deside to join up with the preventers, and  
since WuFei and Sally where an 'item' Trowa left and was re-assigned.  
  
It was almost sweet. Almost.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That first month was almost a revesal for me, afterall you can't be around  
some one constantly with out finding some type of "understanding" though,  
I supose I was more unwilling than he was...after all he just compliant,  
doing his job...while little by little I was falling. But un-like Quatre,  
the pilot of 03 always made sure I had both feet on the ground.  
  
Trowa was more helpful than I care to admit, with desisions, with advice  
in counsel that was so sensible that I wanted to hit him -- for taking  
my idea of course, then smack my head against a wall for not noticing   
it earlier.  
  
And that was even pretty slow for protection, but soon I found out  
that his "protection" went even further than *I* had imagined.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa looked at his ward, Dorothy. She just continued to slink into  
depression...and sleep. It just WASN'T getting better, she was finally  
beginning to pick up the remain pieces of her soul...and now things  
where starting to heat up in Romafeller again.  
  
It just wasn't FAIR.  
  
The wear and tear on her face, the slouching in her chairs, the way she just  
"zoned" out....it was sad. And the stupid old men couldn't notice it...  
well, she tried to hide it (she did a pretty good job actually) but..  
couldn't they just see it?  
  
He didn't understand his fascination, how could he? When he had spent the  
longest time trying to cover it up. He knew why...why he had taken this  
position. Wufei could of, or Heero, or anyone else. But he insteaded.  
  
Sure, he told himself that it was for Heero so he could finally get with  
Relena just like they had wanted to earlier in their lives. Or that since  
WuFei and Sally were engaged, that it was senseless.  
  
but...they were all lies. He could admit that now. NOT to *her* of course,  
but to himself. He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to be in her life,  
to let her know that people still cared.  
  
For the life of him, though, Trowa couldn't figure out how Quatre could just  
"move on" Hilde had seemed more like a friend, and Quatre seemed to as well.  
The only good seemed that Duo and Cathy where giving it a try -- which Trowa  
thought was a good deal for both of them. Trowa knew that Cathy could make  
Duo face hs demons, and he hoped that maybe he could help Dorothy face hers.  
  
For three months, he had watched her. He watched her cry in her sleep, pick at  
her food, argue with anyone...it didn't matter. He woke her up every morning,  
pressing her image into her mind for the day. After all, he couldn't stare at  
her -- he had to protect her.  
  
'Funny, never had that problem with Relena.' he thought. It was much different  
with Dorothy, but then again...everything about Dorothy was different. Maybe  
that is why she had managed to win him over with out ever trying.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Dorothy walked down the steps of the building, glancing at her body guard of  
almost three months. They had been quite months, she kept to herself, he  
kept to his...but she missed some interaction that she had with Quatre.  
  
Of course that was a relationship, and Dorothy steered clear of those.  
  
Okay, she missed him. She still loved him. She probably always would.  
The only thing she could hope for was tha pain to deaden. It didn't...  
she couldn't...she didn't want to admit that it was over. It was in her  
mind and body...but her heart kept on insisting that he would be back.  
  
Someday, somehow, her friendship...if that was all it was in the end,  
would be together, and that she could then finally move on.  
  
Trowa....he was like an angel...not a ghost, totally dependable. The  
only thing is he would NEVER call her Dorothy when she was fully awake  
..always Miss Catalonia. That made her a little angry at times.  
  
While her mind pondered this, a loud bang rang through out the street.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Pain. Ouch. pain.' is what went through my mind. My leg was on fire...  
I never even had time to realize 'Oh my...I've been shot, my leg was shot.'  
I did how ever realize that there was a gun and that was falling.  
  
'Trowa'  
  
I knew that, only he was close enough to knock me down..and my cheast didn't  
hurt so, it was him.  
  
We fell, tripping down five or six steps, landing with a crunch on the cold   
pavement. My hips where the first to noticably complanin from pressure--  
they where ground in to the sidewalk, then my ribs (which had enough pressure  
to stop me from breathing) then my...*cheast* was on the ground.  
  
And even though this only took approximately a second or two, it felt as if  
it went on for much longer...like freeze frame in a vid or something. The  
pain was much stronger than I could take, and I could feel Trowa land on  
top of my back...I shouldn't of been surprized...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dorothy could feel strong arms wrap around her waist, then a sudden down  
wards motion. What was going on? Before she realized it, she was on  
the side walk, Trowa lying on top of her, pain searing through her body,  
and her body guard was trying to kill some one with a .9 millimeter.  
  
It was enough to make some one just deside to black out. Which she did.  
  
When she came to, her right leg was in a cast from her calf down.  
'oh, boy' she though 'just what I need. a cast.'  
  
"Miss Catalonia, do you know what happened?" a lady...Sally?  
  
"Sally? Sally, is that you? Where am I?"  
  
"Dorothy, yes it's me, we were worried that with the fall  
and all" she glared to someone "that you may of had a concussion  
along with your broken leg."  
  
"How bad....?"  
  
"Dorothy, the bullet went broke the bone, I don't think you'll be  
while..It was a multipul fracture."  
  
"But, if you already put in a cast?"  
  
"Oh, it will go back on it's own, it was a multiple  
break, but not small enough that it couldn't grow back. if it doesn't work,  
then we can try a graft, but I think it will, your pretty healty.  
Trowa will make sure that your well taken care of and that you will  
get everything you need. Isn't that right, Trowa."  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~~  
"Now, you two need to be heading home." Sally said sending us out of the  
Preventer hospital and to the hall ways, me in a wheelchair, Trowa  
walking.  
  
"Well, I guess we will be seeing alot of each other huh?"  
  
I swear, I could almost see him smile when he answered.  
  
"Yes we will, Dorothy. Yes we will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did I ever tell you guys how I *hate* depenance? How I utterly HATE it?  
Well, if you hadn't notice (yah, right) I do. Well, I never have hated  
the times in my life when I depended on Quatre, but Trowa on the other hand...  
  
Trowa was an mystery. Just a quiet guy, doing everything and anything to  
shield me. And while that is sweet and cute and kind...  
  
IT is COMPLETELY ANNOYING!!!  
  
I know, from experiance.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dorothy woke up, not in her big double bed, the one with the nice warm  
comfortor and the REALLY soft pillows. Nope she woke up on a couch.  
A really hard couch. And her crutches where conviently placed all the  
way acrossed the room so she couldn't move.  
  
'TROWA!!!' she mentally scolded, 'He did this one purpose. Jeeze,  
I can't even hoble over to get the remote to my own entertainment  
system. And I really need to replace this sofa. If I'm not getting up  
the stairs, I'm at least going to be comfortable.'  
  
The system was located perfectly in the room, and the sofa she was on  
was the perfect place in the room to watch. And the remote was only a  
few feet away on the coffee table.  
  
'If I streched out with my arm....and turned onto my stomach...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa made his way up to the second floor's den. He really should  
of carried her up another floor, up to her room, but everything  
was easily accessable from that one room.  
  
Carefully he balanced the tray on his hand, while opening the door.  
Two plates of pancakes and maple syrup on the side. He hoped  
she liked it.  
  
Opening the door, he saw one of the funniest, yet scariest sights  
of his life:  
  
Dorothy was percariously perched on the couch and was with in an  
inch of the remote now...but she just wasn't going to make it.  
The look of pure effort and strain was almost amusing.  
  
'I will not laugh. I will not laugh. I will not laugh. I will..'  
~~~~~~~~  
With a sigh, I layed back down. He just HAD to position everything out   
of my reach, didn't he?  
  
With muttered grumbles, I settled into the uncomfortable sofa. It  
really need replaced. Along with my guard. 'Do you think that,  
perhaps, I could make the Preventers a proposition? A $10 couch and  
a free recruite?' The idea was almost funny -- a couch with Trowa on   
it just delivered outside the main office..  
  
"Having fun?" a voice asked.  
  
"No." I replied not looking at him. I was hungry, my leg was starting to   
itch and I couldn't even reach my own remote control. I was feeling..  
just a little grumpy. but if I deported Trowa... I smiled. No, that  
was cruel....there must be something he was good for...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 hours later:  
  
"Check. your move"  
"Check. yours."  
"Your still in check."  
"No, see? And I'm safe."  
"Dorothy? Where did my queen go?"  
"I have no idea what your talking about Trowa."  
"Dorothy, you are a terrible liar."  
"So sue me."  
"Give me back the piece."  
"No!"  
"Fine. Checkmate."  
"What? Where did THAT come from?!? That castle wasn't there! Trowa!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 hours later:  
  
"Today on Behind the Music"  
"DeeDee! Get out of my Labor"  
"I am SciF"  
"Bam! Let's Kick it up a not"  
"It's Saturday Nigh"  
"And on behalf of the moon"  
  
"Trowa?"  
"What?"  
"Nothings on."  
"Give me the remote. Now here."  
  
"Last time on Escaflowne.."  
  
"Not this again...."  
  
~~~ 


	3. "Romantically Impaired"

  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them.  
It's a 3xD, with hints of a 4xD and  
a 3xMidii (whom I don't particularly  
care for to let you know...)  
  
The Unexpected by Chiriru ^_^  
Chapter 4:  
  
Despite everything I *did* know about Mr. Barton,  
there is a whole lot that I didn't. I knew he had  
a sister, that he was Quatre's best friend, and that  
worked at a circus. That he was the pilot of Heavyarms,  
pilot 03.  
  
But, that is hardly enough information for someone like me.  
  
I found that he was usually very quiet, probably easy for  
him, but definately frustarating for me. He was pretty  
reserved about his own feelings, though I had been told  
that he had 'loosen up' quite a bit.  
  
Lucky me. However, my biggest surprize about Trowa Barton  
came when I was still in my stupid cast from the shooting,  
and was a little more than I could have bared at that time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The head strong ruler of Romafeller was hobbling along on her  
crutches that morning. Life was looking up.  
  
Her leg was almost healed, the cast only had to be one for three   
more weeks...true, this felt like tourture, but it was sooner  
that even Sally had expected.  
  
And Trowa was beginning to let her work a bit more as well.  
  
Not that she ENJOYED going through all the stuff in her meetings  
but, some free will and the ablity of not feeling useless was  
great, at least to her.  
  
Dorothy Catalonia looked down at her heavy cast, now colored  
with signitures from her friends. Probably the most expensive  
cast ever.  
  
Heck, it had all of the Gundam Pilots, heads of the Preventers,  
and the former Queen of the World all on ONE plaster mold! Besides  
that, all her closest friends had come to see her and sign it  
personally over her so called 'break' that Sally and Trowa had   
forced her into...so it wasn't to bad.  
  
She quickly made her way down the stairs, her experince growing  
with her cruthes all the time. She had already organized her  
day as well. At ten, she was going to her office to catch up  
on the pile that continued to grow, come back for lunch, then  
maybe convince her "bodyguard" to go with her somewhere. Call  
Rele this afternoon, and maybe make plans to see everyone? Sounded  
good.  
  
In truth, she had realized how much she had missed everyone -  
including Hilde and Quatre - until the stopped by. Sure, it  
ached a little seeing them together, and it was obvious that  
Duo still felt pained by his own loss, but they were moving on.  
  
She was moving on. She didn't feel so...despreate for him to come  
back. He was happier now, though he still seemed to have a  
guilty conscience...and Dorothy could live with that. If Quatre  
could be happy, she could move on. He didn't need her to continue  
to pine after him, and she definately didn't.  
  
There were to many *other* good things in life to stop because  
she had broken up with Mr. Winner.  
  
Take her bodyguard, for example.  
  
Dorothy, unknowingly, grinned at the thought of Trowa. 'Why?'  
she thought. Certainly, he didn't feel that way...and she had  
learned that it didn't pay to get your hopes up.  
  
She sat and thought as her bagle was toasting. What was it about  
Trowa Barton that was changing her so much?  
~~~~~~  
Unknown to his ward, Trowa himself could name everything that  
Dorothy had meant to him.  
  
He continued to silently hate Quatre for what he did...he couldn't  
help it, afterall, who took someone's heart just to change their  
mind and marry someone else.  
  
He knew it wasn't heartless, but some how his hatred for Dorothy  
had made a 180 and turned in to something closer to love. True  
love? He couldn't say... he really didn't know about it much,  
but he knew that Dorothy was to important to Romafeller, to  
the world...to him to let her die or fade away.  
  
Looking at her becoming more self-sufficient... he was both proud  
at her determination (like always) but sad that things were going  
back to normal...  
  
Where they couldn't talk openly....  
Where they often ignored each others presents....  
Where she over worked herself, and he watched....  
But worst of all, where Quatre was her main concern...  
  
He wanted to tell her, but he knew she wasn't ready to hear it. Surely,  
she could figure it out? Had she noticed the protective tendances he had  
shown?  
  
Protective Tendancies...what a starnge way to put 'caring about someone'  
  
Trowa laughed at himself. Once Dorothy would of laughted as well.   
Well, when she had been with Quatre at least. How long would it take?  
How long till Quatre was over in her heart?  
  
How long until he could make her laugh?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trowa! Trowa! Come on! This isn't funny! I HAVE to get this stuff,  
and of couse you tell Piere to take the day off. Come on you big lug,  
answer me! Your gonna have to drive me now, you know that don't you?"  
Dorothy yelled at Trowa's locked bedroom door, banging with her fists.  
  
She hated to be dependant, but more importantly when she was depentant  
on Trowa. He found it amusing..'.or is it bemusing?' she pondered.  
  
"Dorothy?" his calm voice asked.  
  
She whirled around. "THERE you are! Come on, we got to go!"  
  
He raised his eyebrow...on the covered eye.  
  
Suddenly, she realized that she was WAY to close to him... this was  
to confusing...she liked him, but she still missed Quatre...but  
she was still WAY to close...  
  
Looking down, Dorothy almost pressed against him looking up, her  
eyes flashing way to many thoughs for him to read. Her crutches  
fell to the floor, his arm now supporting her, as the stood silently  
in the hallway - almost nose to nose.  
  
Her thoughts flashed...'He's leaning closer' her mind both squealing  
in delight and moaning in protest...seeming to know what she wanted  
yet knowing what a mess it would make.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was close, so close. I think that is when I knew that I was truly  
falling for him... I suppose I should advise someone - if they ever  
end up in a similar situtation as I was.  
  
Don't become a world figure, and don't date millionaires that have a history  
with either Gundams or sword fights with you.  
  
Let rich millionairs name eith Quatre or Winner go when they dump you.  
  
Then hot, cute, and sexy Preventers won't come to your home and move in as  
you "bodyguard" who will hide any pointy objects for as long as three   
months (which can make your chefs very unhappy)  
  
Don't fall for said bodyguard.  
  
And if you don't take this to heart, follow at least the last one,  
  
If you get in an almost kiss with said body guard - KISS HIM! And forget  
the person ringing your doorbell, they aren't important anyways.  
  
Unfourtunately, I didn't *know* this.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Looking up into his green, green eyes, Dorothy felt herself leaning up  
as well...until the doorbell rang.  
  
As if she was snapped away, she bent down slightly to get her crutches,  
blushing as she made her way down the steps - bodyguard in hot pursuit.  
  
Calming herself before opening the door, she quickly and pleasently  
opened to the person on the other side.  
  
Who she met was a girl, probably five inshes shorter than herself with  
light, light blonde hair and grey eyes. Her body was definately more  
curvy and she wore a smile that could melt just about anyone.  
  
If she hadn't been in a good mood this morning, and if that the escapade  
with Troaw hadn't happened, she would have been some what jealous of this  
girls good looks, and suspicious of what this girl was doing at her  
doorstep.  
  
But she wasn't.  
  
"Hello" the girl said, politely, "I'm looking for Trowa Barton. Does  
he work here?"  
  
"Why?" Dorothy asked, her instincts kicking in.  
  
"I'm an old friend of his." she grinned.   
  
Looking over her shoulder to the Gundam pilot just out of the other girls  
range, she questioned him with her eyes....getting one of those sinking feelings..  
He just shugged, went over, and fully opened the door.  
  
"Mi...Midiii?!?" He asked, eyes popping out.  
  
"Nanashi!! I mean, TROWA!!!" she said flinging herself at the taller man,  
kissing his face.  
  
Dorothy looked about like someo one had slugged her. And she couldn't even  
descently fight off that stupid girl...and Trowa! Carrying for the past  
couple weeks, all but sweeping her off her feet! And..just up in the hallway!  
  
Tears welled up, but she blinked them back. She would NOT be weak.  
  
"Well, Trowa, just tell me when your ready to go." and with a glare to the  
pair, she huffed off.  
  
"Dorofeee" he voice muffled as Midii tried to kiss his mouth when he opened it.  
Shoving the blonde off of him, he gave her his best death glare.  
  
"Why?" his icy voice asked. "I'm sure you would have found me if you wanted  
earlier. You didn't. Why are you here?" He asked, beginning to shake the  
girl. "Who sent you!?!" he nearly roared, shaking the spy hard.  
  
As if on que, she left out a sob, but this was real. The brusies on her arms  
where a tribute to her yelp of pain.  
  
"The Alliance...they figure since she was a turncoat, we should get rid of her.  
Nanas...Trowa, you didn't love me?"  
  
"I did. A long time ago. I even loked for you after the war. But oviously,  
you didn't care. Leave me alone, and if you or your associates hurt her  
AGAIN, I'll kill all of them, including you. Get out, Midii. I don't  
want to see you."  
  
"You...You B****rd! How could you love a B**ch like that?  
Come on, Trowa, I mean it, come with me. I know it's just your job..for now.  
You don't have to pretend you love that wench," she said, pressing up against  
him yet again. "No pretending when your with me Nanashi." she said tenderly.  
  
"You don't understand." he voice tinged with steel. "When I said I don't   
want to see you again, that is for the rest of my natural life. And if you  
don't leave here immidately, I'll have you arreasted for assult and battery  
of an officer." he pushed her to the floor, not stopping or caring, merely  
adjusting his glare to her new position. "And if *that* isn't enough,   
I'll have your entire groupimpressioned for attempted murder and espionage,  
which I *know* your guiltyof, Miss Une. Now leave, and never let me find you"   
his eyes seemed to gleam, the treats evident, and 100% true.  
  
Midii, glupped, her body gulped, her body scampered off the wooden floor as she  
left the Catalonia residence....though she was already plotting a revenge.  
Dorothy Catalonia had another thing comming if she thought Trowa was hers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hack. Slash. Rip.  
  
Even with a broken leg, Dorothy was a highly skilled fencer. She ripped  
a couple more carboard stand up's in half. So far she had made it through  
two Duo Maxwell's, five WuFei Changs, and 10 blanks with the name  
"Midii" inscribbed on them.  
  
"I'm ready now, Dorothy." Trowa said from the balcony over head, no  
trace of Midii on him.  
  
"Fine then, Mr. Barton. And please call me Miss Catalonia." her voice  
said, reeking of venom and her eyes colder than ice.  
  
'God damn you Midii.' Trowa thought, as Dorothy breezed past, her whole  
body seemingly to ooze hatred. 'I've lost her again.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Read and review, Love ya Lots,  
  
Chiriru ^_^ 


	4. Conspiracy, Love, & Escaflowne....wait a...

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them.  
It's a 3xD, with hints of a 4xD and  
a 3xMidii (whom I don't particularly  
care for to let you know...)  
  
The Unexpected by Chiriru ^_^  
Chapter 5:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dorothy crossed and uncrossed her legs. Thankfully, she   
had gotten that damned cast of two weeks ago, and she  
could do her job as planned.  
  
Which, unfourtunately, meant that she had to suffer through  
this long, laborious speech that Sen. Mikles was making.  
  
Containing her sigh, she glanced at her watch.  
  
Was time accutally slowing down?  
  
Arg....  
  
She wanted to go HOME. Inspite of previous protests,  
that Escaflowne show was starting to grow on her, and she  
earned the right to go home early.  
  
Well...she really DIDN'T but since she made the rules  
at Romafeller, it really didn't matter.  
  
"Yes, Senetor, it sounds fine. Propose it to The Vice Forein  
Minister at the next council meeting - that's thursday."  
  
The fourty-something man smiled an left.  
  
Trowa stood in the shadow's of the office.  
  
Dorothy continued to ignore him. If he wanted to carry on with  
that harlot, that was fine by her. She had other, more important  
things to - especially than get involved with her bodyguard.  
  
Heck if she wanted a boyfriend, she could just see Mr. Lee at the  
end of the hall. Jim was a nice guy - respectable, sweet, on-her-side,  
not-with-Midii-Une, caring, nice, not-her-bodyguard, handsome  
Trowa's-opposite, wonderful guy.  
  
Straightening her papers all professionally like, she hurried out  
of her office. She had a TV show she was gonna miss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James Lee, called Jim by his friends, watched the slender young  
blonde hurry out of the building, Mr. Trowa Barton tailing her all the way.  
  
Shutting his cracked open door as she left his sight, then going over to his  
window to get a last glance, he asked his companion the remainer of his questions.  
  
"So....the scandel will only come if the drug doesn't work. That is correct?"  
  
"It isn't anything at all, just the organization's spin that the media happily  
provides for us. Truly, we are just twisting the words of our dear Miss  
Catalonia for our own profit, Jamie. Don't play dumb with me."  
  
"And, what exactly do YOU get out of this, Miss Une?"  
  
"That wonderful boadyguard of hers, loverboy. Do we have a deal?"  
  
James turned to look at Midii, the girl perched on his desk. The only  
reason for doing this was the fact that the reminates of the old  
UESA where gaining a small shpere of influnce in Romafellar and  
he couldn't take the chance of the information being leaked.  
  
With a sigh he relented. It wasn't ALL bad, after all. He'd have  
Dorothy for his own. He couldn't see a downside to that at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Smile! You're on candid camera."  
  
"Duo? What ARE you doing?" Sally asked. Each of the pilots had worked  
at the Preventers at one time or another, and Mr. Maxwell - sanity  
curtisy of a Miss Cathy Bloom, had joined back up.  
  
"Oh, yah know, eating donuts, catching supposed masters of espionage,  
annoying Wu Fei - the usual. But, incase you'd like to know, guess  
who is on my WONDERFUL case today."  
  
Sally picked a folder off his desk. "Midii Une?" she said reading the   
case file.  
  
"Cheater," the braided pilot said.  
  
WuFei stormed in. Definately in a pissy mood, he slamned into his  
chair and started banging the keys on his keyboard.  
  
Duo and Sally shared a look before Lady Une strolled in - angry as  
well - answering there question. Similataiously, they both uttered:  
  
"Out of mocha?"  
  
Lady Une's slammed door confirmed.  
  
After a slight pause - Duo continued on his tale.  
  
"Well, I found her. Conspiring with one member of Romafellar...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I understand. Yes. Okay. I've got the warrent already. Tell  
Cathy hi. Uh-huh. Um-hm. By...Okay. Sure. Yeah. Good...  
I understand. Alright then. Duo? Goodbye, okay. Goodbye Duo."  
  
Trowa hung up the phone. Sometimes that danged pilot wouldn't  
shut his yap.  
  
Dorothy came down, glared at him, and desided to go for a swim,  
fromt he looks of her apparel.  
  
She still wasn't talking to him.  
  
'But,' he thought, looking at the paper in his hands 'It's only  
a matter of time until she does.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I stormed out on the patio. One good thing about being rich -  
you have perks.  
  
Lattes every morning.  
Thousands of TV channels.  
  
And huge swimming pools.  
  
Anyways, like I said, I was storming. Hitomi kissed Allen! Arg, blind  
girl! Van's for her, VAN!  
  
Funny, it wasn't until I was half way between my pool and my house  
that I realized how simliar Hitomi and I are...sort of.  
  
Both in situations not by choice.  
  
Both in love with a man that doens't return our affections.  
  
Both....fooling our selves about romance?  
  
By the time I reached the water, I tried to put people in rolls.  
Quatre was once Allen...but did that make Trowa, Van? And with  
Mr. James, did it change it completely.  
  
What if Trowa was in love with that Mervina girl?  
  
I mean, that horrid Middi girl.  
  
Ack!  
  
I prepared to jump striaght into my pool, not bothing that I had a   
small black bikini on, when I felt the weight of a set of eyes on  
me.  
  
Trowa?!?  
  
I was still rather angry, mostly at myself, but no need to let him  
know that.  
  
Luckily, I went to muse my hair, other I wouldn't of caught the wire.  
  
I flipped the smaller form behind me over. A wire! Trying to kill  
me by a wire from behind my back. Strangulation was never a choice for  
of murder. Inhonorable for the victim and the murder.  
  
I guess that is why grandfather taught me to fight with foils. An honorable  
death was almost better than living in Romafeller at one time. He taught me alot:  
  
Honor, family, power....  
Scheming, coniving,  
Revenge.  
  
Nothing of any use in the world I now lived in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Middi splashed into the pool, her long hair coming free in the water.  
She pulled a dagger from a holder on her thigh. Almost jumping out of  
the water, she lundge at Dorothy. The other blonde scooted back,  
and looked around for a weapon.  
  
And her wayward bodyguard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa had finished changing. It was quiet, and although Heero  
probably wouldn't of done it, he went a head.  
  
Dorothy was going to talk, and she was going to have fun.  
  
Even if she killed him for it.  
  
He passed the radio, and happened to catch a phraze the anchor had  
obviously practiced-  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia has evidently given up pacifism today, when  
the body of a 16 year old was found in her swimming pool.  
  
When asked about it, she said she felt no remorse about the  
killing, and would lead Romafeller down the path of "total war"  
ibn the future.  
  
In other news...."  
  
Trowa's eyes widened.   
  
No way.  
  
No FRICKEN way.  
  
He ran out to the pool as fast as he could.  
  
There was no way Dorothy killed anyone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Well, this is REALLY useful' Dorothy thought, blocking the  
girl with a tree limb.  
  
'I want a foil, now! This limb ain't cutting it!'  
  
Middi charged again.  
  
Trowa came tearing down the hill, gun, towel, and sunscreen  
in hand.  
  
Dorothy slipped on the wet brick work, and cut her back on a sharp  
edge.  
  
Middi leaned down, for the kill.  
  
Dorothy hopped up, and kicked the younger girl in the chin.  
  
Middi flew backwards, on to her but. Lucky for her,  
her black out fit saved her.  
  
Trowa narrowed his eyes, and let a shot ring   
out from his gun.  
  
"Get. Behind Me. Dorothy. NOW."  
  
Dorothy crossed her arms.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, but went behind him anyways.  
  
"Middi Une, you are under arrest, effective immediately."  
  
Middi's eyes widened. "But...B-But Trowa! I just...oh...  
PLEASE!?! And you, Miss Hussy Catalonia. You can NEVER  
stop what I've set in motion!"  
  
"Any thing you say, can and WILL be used against you in  
a court of law. I suggest you remain silent before  
you incrimate yourself further." Trowa said calmly,  
escourting back to the estate.  
  
Dorothy followed behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Mr. Save-the-Day took care of the little spy wench,  
I cleaned up.  
  
Nasty cut on my back, yuck.  
  
I really didn't need his help, I told him.  
I could of taken care of it.  
  
But I was kind of glad he showed up though.  
  
Dressing causully in khaki shorts and a loose lilac  
blouse, I went down stairs.  
  
Hm. He DID make a good guardian angel. Especially  
shirtless....  
  
Ah! Stop it Dorothy!  
  
A bell, rather *my* doorbell interupted that though  
process.  
  
Answering, I saw Jim Lee with flowers on my doorstep.  
  
"Dorothy, angel, I just want you to know, I don't  
believe any of this at all. And I'll stand by you  
though this."  
  
Before I could say anything, Trowa answered.  
  
"Yes, this is all well and good Mr. Lee, but  
Miss Catalonia really needs to rest so....godd bye  
Mr. Lee." he said almost slamming the door.  
  
"What does he want to stand by for?" I asked  
  
"Dorothy.....we need to talk...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ooooo! ^_^  
Stay tuned (and sorry bout the long wait, hoped you liked this!)  
Chiriru  
chirriu@email.com 


	5. 

Disclaimer: It's a 3xD  
with implied 4xD and 3xMidii.  
Warning, this is a bit more  
racy in language and violence.  
And of course, I hate Midii,   
like usual. ^_~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's look at that wound." he said  
grabbing my hand and quickly pulling be towards  
the closest bathroom, which of course  
was a small one.  
  
I sputtered.  
  
First, that bitchy spy girl of his  
tries to kill me.  
  
Then he didn't let me hurt HER.  
  
He had her arrested, but when Jim came by  
he shut the senetor out.  
  
So he says we have to talk, but now  
he's busy looking up my shirt at  
my bandage....  
  
Wait...he is looking up  
my SHIRT?!?  
  
Well....it's better than down in but...  
  
"TROWA!!!! What are you doing?"  
  
I swat his hands away.  
  
"Looking at your back, you cut it pretty  
bad."  
  
I sigh. That man is sooo....  
  
That's it. He's just...so. I wouldn't  
want it any other way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trowa lifter the back of the blouse,  
again looking at the haphazard band -aids  
Dorothy had used, not very effectivly.  
  
He also noted several small scars and  
cuts, no doubt from her OZ days.  
  
'Dorothy'  
  
He made quick work of dispossing of  
the band-aids, and getting out the  
first aid kit.  
  
Dorothy on the other hand, was holding   
her shirt and trying not to think of  
him. That, and Jim, and Midii, and  
how small and cramped this bathroom  
had gotten.  
  
A warm stinging sensation hit her  
cut flesh and almost made her gasp.  
But the soft tenderness of the cloth  
almost took away some of the sting the  
soapy washcloth had.  
  
That and Trowa's reasurring voice.  
  
"Don't be so tense."  
  
Dorothy couldn't help but be tense.  
She was always tense any more. Nervous  
around him, hidding behind anger. Using  
Midii as a sheild from him after her  
own emotion walls fell.  
  
Maybe even using Jim knowing that Midii  
wouldn't be an issue in time.  
  
She was brought back as a cooler cloth  
rinsed the rest of the cut and soap out.  
  
'But maybe, in time' she thought,   
'Maybe I could trust again. Heck,  
he protects me day and night. But...after  
Quatre and Daddy...how can I trust the  
ones I love not to leave me?'  
  
Softly caloused fingers placed a square  
of gause over her wound. The silence  
wasn't defeaning, it was peacefull and content.  
  
Dorothy looked over her shoulder at him  
for the first time since the whole  
'door insident' and saw him kneeling on the floor,  
all his attention foucused on her back and healing  
her.  
  
'He's always tried to heal me....but I don't want  
healed. I'm fine how I am...oh, who am I kidding?  
But, I can't afford to love any one, not now when  
talk of war is coming around again. Not now.  
Not with him. Never again.'  
  
The last piece of medical tape was placed.   
He stood up, as she turned around. The  
cramped space had them nearly all over  
each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I can still remeber that time,  
crystal clear even though it was twenty years  
ago. His eyes, the held such an emotion...  
it was undefinable.  
  
Caring, understanding, acceptance, and love.  
  
Love, just waiting for me to take it.  
  
I...I couldn't. I wasn't about to hurt  
some one or take the chance that I would be hurt.  
  
I knew what he saw in my eyes, I could see it refelcting  
off of the bottome of his endless orbs.  
  
Fear, lust, insecurity. Passion.  
  
I should of kissed him, been with him, anything  
before everything hit the fan.  
  
But again, I never take my own advice.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Th...thank you Trowa. For the bandage."  
  
He nodded.  
  
The phone range. The situation seemed strangly  
familar.  
  
I ran to answer the phone.  
  
Quatre was calling. Part of me was happy that  
we were finally talking, I was ready to talk.  
But....I still felt sad eventhough I thought   
I was past Winner.  
  
"Quatre? What's wrong?"  
  
"You!!! Who was at your home, other than yourself  
today?"  
  
"Trowa" I said.  
  
"Oh..shi..." he said, aging about ten years in  
a minute, and covering his mouth.  
  
"Why?" I pressed as Trowa came up behind me.  
  
"I know it's false, okay Dorothy. Relena and  
I will help you fight it. Sally, Duo, Silvia,  
everybody okay? We just have to prove it  
wrong, we can do it!"  
  
"DO WHAT?!?" I asked.  
  
"She doesn't know Quatre." Trowa said calmly,  
his arms coming around my shoulders, holding me   
in place.  
  
I wanted to give him the 'get-your-hands-off-of-me  
-mister' look, well that is before Quatre had  
him change the channel.  
  
There I was, being blamed for murder, among other  
things, to people I've never met, things I've  
never been to, words I've never said. I was  
*there* in the "evidence" but...it was fake.  
  
Everything was fake. This life I had been  
living? All fake, because even if I was  
never convicted the people would make my life  
a living hell.  
  
"Oh my God....."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who do you work for! Answer me, Damn it!"  
  
"Maxwell."  
  
"Answer me! Are you part of the old OZ? White  
Fang? IESA? WHAT?"  
  
"Maxwell, cool it. Your little lady is here."  
  
"Oh." Duo stepped out of the interrogation  
room, worn down and tired. 10 hours interrigation  
and nothing. The spy wouldn't even confirm her own  
name.  
  
Cathy looked at him, tsking her head. "I think we  
need to see Dorothy and Trowa."  
  
"I CAN'T" he said, not angeryly, just stressfully.  
"I mean, how can I even leave a spy alone with  
WuFei?" he gave a small grin. Looking up at her,  
he smiled a bit, "I'll come out as soon as possible.  
You go. Trowa will want the extra sanity, and  
even with Relena around more than usual, I think  
Dorothy will need a confidant more than ever."  
  
Cathy nodded. "I'll miss you till then."  
  
"Course you will, Cathy babe! And don't forget  
to work on plan T.A.D.T.!"  
  
"How could I forget? That's all EVERYONE want's  
me to do." she said walking out, "Cath, visit your  
brother. Catherine, console Dorothy. BUT always  
work on TADT! Geesh. I'd do it any ways, but  
it's not like I forget inbetween people.  
Trowa AND Dorothy - Together. I mean, seriously,  
it's not that hard. Might as well get the tickets..."  



	6. 

  
Disclaimer: I own GWing? Yeah right, and you have  
property in Atlatis to sell me.  
Also it's a 3xD pair (Trowa and Dorothy or DCxTB)  
with hints of 4xD and 3xMidii (whom I dislike greatly)  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long, and sorry if it's  
sort of negative. :( Uhm, if you wish to  
contribute to "Angelic: a 3xD shrine" with  
fanart or fanfics, please mail me at  
chiriru@email.com !! On with the story!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever had a moment in your life where  
things just seem to stop for you while the world  
rushes by? You just stand there, stupified,   
experiencing so many emotions - disbelief more  
than anything. And your just out of it.  
  
I have felt that only three times in my entire  
life, and I have hated each time. I hate the  
fact that I feel I'm not in control of what happens  
in my life, the feeling that I'm falling down  
a large pit. The empthy, tight feeling right in  
my stomach that grows painfully aware that I'm not  
on top of the situtation.  
  
The first time was when Daddy died. I couldn't believe  
it. For three days, my six year old mind could not comprehend  
Daddy not being around. I mean, mom died when I was two  
or so, but I never knew her enough to remember loosing her.  
  
But, Daddy...that was terrible. When I got over the  
shock, I cried. I cried for days on end. I bawled while  
servents of Grandfathers looted my home, and I sobbed as  
they burnt it to the ground while I had to watch.  
  
I didn't feel the downwards spiral when Grandfather died,  
okay, a teeny bit. But, it was just...I had become so  
conditioned that it didn't matter.  
  
The second time, was on Libra...it was with in 48 hours, so..  
First Mr. Milliardo tried to kill my cousin, then WuFei  
ended up killing him. And inbetween that, Quatre and Trowa  
crushed all my beliefs.  
  
And, I sobbed. For the first time since I was six, I cried.  
  
The thrid time I was stuck was watching that damned  
news broad cast. I remeber Lady Une making a public statement,  
and Relena did so as well. But I felt like I had no control  
at all.  
  
I hate that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dorothy just stared out the window, the blank stare very  
unacustomed to her face. Her complextion was waxen, the  
ice blue eyes where glazed, her soft hair even seemed to  
lose its shine in her depressed state.  
  
She just didn't want to fight any more.  
  
She wanted to give it all up. Why both to battle when she  
could never win? Unlike in physical battle, cold wars  
-even if her speciality - were ugly.   
  
They were ugly and nasty and no one could ever win.  
  
She was dimly aware of the time change from afternoon to nightfall.  
Or the huge thunderstorm outside her window. Thunder rolled and boomed  
over her estate and lighting danced acrossed the sky, touching down  
- beautiful and deadly at the same time.  
  
What was the use any more?  
  
A large bolt of lighting touched down somewhere, and the  
boom that followed seemed to shake her to the core.  
  
She remembered hiding out with her Dad during storms when she was  
little, but her mind was fuzzy with confusion.  
  
What could she do? It was a witch hunt now, the reporters could  
even find her seclueded home by morning. Trowa certainly should  
leave, he desearved not to be pegged as a traitor.  
  
Hmph. Traitor...her.  
  
She hadn't supported Mariemaia like some of them, she hadn't at all.  
It was...stupid. Why her?  
  
It didn't make sense.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Trowa typed on his lap top.  
  
The clicks of a keyboard could be heard by Pierre and Michelle even  
down the hallway.  
  
The two servents didn't understand why the boy would be in  
his room when Miss Dorothy obviously needed some kind of reassurance.  
  
The knew what was going down, but shouldn't two young lovers spend  
there last time together?  
  
Lovers?  
  
Oh, like they couldn't tell. The looks, the key turn-of phraze,  
the dress, the mock fights - like the one this afternoon, and the  
quiet conversations.  
  
The way Miss Dorothy would where pumps and skirted suits when ever  
they had a major meeting. Or how she would flip her hair more often,  
or spent more primping time than normal.  
  
The way Master Trowa would glance up, hiding his gaze with his brown  
bangs every time she entered a room. The way his fingers tried to move  
as if to touch her.  
  
Her unexplainable jealousy of a girl who came up out of know where.  
  
The way Master Trowa remained terse with Master Quatre.  
  
Michelle had pointed it out, but Pierre had to admit that it was  
glarringly obvious that they where something more than the  
"friends" they claimed to be.  
  
The two servents shook their heads, sharing a look before  
going to talk to Peter about tonights dinner menu.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cathy tapped her nails on the arm of her chair.  
This shuttle wouldn't move, and she was contemplating why  
she was coming again.  
  
Sure, when Duo said that she should visit Trowa and   
try to console Dorothy, it SOUNDED resonable. But...  
she was having second thoughts.  
  
This could get crazy. Trowa no longer bottled as much up,  
but it wasn't exactly...it wasn't always easy to know  
how he felt. Her brother almost always seemed serene and  
it was those emerald eyes of his that showed his soul -  
what he let out.  
  
And Dorothy....she knew Dorothy. But the girl who tried  
so hard to have everything under control certainly couldn't  
be faring well in a sea of controversy that could end  
in her death.  
  
God. She *knew* how Dorothy thought! Dotty would try something  
crazy, she knew it. She had this feeling that something  
was a ticking time bomb.   
  
Dorothy would normally stand up and fight her battle,  
proving her innocense. But, she hadn't mad ANY form of a  
public statement - at least one that she knew could be trusted.  
  
Those forged films...they were a good fake, but Dorothy wouldn't  
be that blunt or forward...at least not about killing some one.  
  
SO, what was going on at her mansion? She hoped that Dotty didn't  
do something stupid. She prayed that the weather would let up  
so she could get there faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Answer, damn it! Who the hell do you work for!  
come ON you stupid onna!"  
  
"Come on WuFei..."  
  
"Po. GO AWAY!"  
  
"Come on Wuffie, back off. Sally does mean any harm,  
and you need to cool it. I tried it, and it got me  
know where fast."  
  
The Chinese pilot sighed, and ran a hand though his  
hair, pulling out the tight rubber band as he  
exited.  
  
Sally handed him a cup of strong black coffee as he  
exited. WuFei gave a small smile as he sipped the  
scalding liquid.  
  
"This isn't mocha. It isn't even expresso." he said,  
downing the entire cup anyways.  
  
Sally rolled her eyes. Duo surpressed a grin, and then  
a pang of loneliness. This was the first time Cathy  
wasn't going to be home in almost six months. Dinner  
was going to suck.  
  
"Anyways, I think it could work WuFei. What do you  
think Duo?"   
  
"Huh?" the braided pilot asked - completely oblivous  
to Sally's "wonderful" plan.  
  
"Nevermind. Anyway, WuFei, watch and learn." Sally  
said walking out the door.  
  
"Hmph." the younger man sighed, pooring another cup  
of un-mocha and un-expresso coffee.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa had finished not long ago. The report for Midii was  
done. Thankfully. And now it seemed that Cath was flying in.  
  
GREAT. *Just* the news he had wanted to hear.  
  
Dorothy needed to work it out by herself, and frankly, he didn't  
want his older sister looking over his shoulder.  
  
It could get...you know...embrassing.  
  
And Dorothy...Dorothy just *sat* there.  
  
And the fight. For some big reason after Quatre's call they  
had gotten into the biggest fight over no appearent reason.  
All he could remember was her trying to pick him apart and  
he remembered doing the same to her.  
  
It bit.  
  
The air between them was so tense now, and it seemed like  
everything around the estate was on eggshells. He could cut  
the tention with a knife, he bet.  
  
He tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"You should eat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A rough pounding on my shoulder and wonderfully emotionless  
'you should eat' brought me out of my though line. I was  
trying to figure out how Jim fit into the whole scheme of  
things and Mr. Silence comes up and starts telling me what  
to do.  
  
You know what?  
  
F*ck him!  
  
I don't care what that stupid clown thinks!  
  
I mean, he has me twisted up an confused here, and he doens't  
give a damn.  
  
He went from being so king to being so so agrivating.  
  
Arg. I hate him. I can't help but not to. I'm in a very  
dangerous situtation - obviously with the same people who  
tried the assination and all he could do was pick apart  
my faults - for loving Quatre.  
  
You know what he said? He said was jealous of that little  
no good, spying little twit. Why would I *Ever* be jealous  
of Midii Une?  
  
I don't know who started it, but soon we were yelling again.  
I don't even know what about...it was just yelling for yellings  
sake.   
  
That man...  
  
Some times, like now, I just want to punch him and hurt him and  
I can't stand to be around him. He is like the bane of my existence.  
  
And other times, like the hallway or the bathroom, he can be so  
caring that I feel like a little kid who could only see kindness  
like I could when I was six.  
  
And I hate him for it.  
And I hate this stupid situtation.  
The media and him living with me, I mean.  
The supposed "knowing" glances that Pierre and Michelle have.  
  
It makes me sick.  
  
It isn't true. No way.  
  
There is no way in hell that I'm in love with Trowa Barton. No way at all.  



	7. Bridge

Hiya! I FINALLY got off my lazy bum and finished  
chapter 7...and working on chapters 8 & 9. But, this is  
only chapter 7. ^^. Okay, note time:  
  
Warnings: it's romantic, it's kind of exciting  
- I hope. It's a bit sad, but only if you like  
Midii. ^_^. This is a 3xD, with hints  
of 4xD, 3+Midii. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GWing or any of these songs-  
"Right Through You," by Alanis Morisette,   
or anything else that shows up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was surprisingly happy of a morning that came after  
such a terrifying night. I had a plan - I was going  
to beat those stupid Alliance/OZ/White Fang peoples.  
And it was going to be great.  
  
And I knew that I didn't love Trowa. But, I did  
know that felt something for him...I wasn't sure  
what. I knew love - Quatre had to be love, right?  
  
And what I felt with Trowa was completely different.  
  
So...it couldn't be love.  
  
With a smile, I went down to breakfast with Trowa  
and my good friend, Catherine Bloom.  
  
Cathy was making the meal, flipping pancakes,  
turning bacon, squeezing oranges for juice. That  
girl has true talent.  
  
The morning was fairly uneventful. Except for that  
little rock incident.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Dorothy left her house, she was hounded by the   
media. No one - not Trowa, not Cathy, not Dorothy  
said anything.  
  
At the main offices of Romafeller, Miss Catalonia  
made a startling speech. She said that the evidence  
was faked. She said that the Preventers were hunting down  
the members of the ESA and their spies. And that she  
was suing the media for slander.  
  
Needless to say, most stations cleared the story  
and the media quickly left. But this didn't stop  
Trowa from moving her desk away from the window.  
  
Not five minutes afterwards, a rock flew threw her  
window. The three of them shared a worried glance  
before Cathy picked up the stone. She pulled a note  
off of it.  
  
"Catalonia - don't think this is over. We are coming  
after you - and you're little Preventer friend too."  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes, and scoffed.   
  
"Oh boy. My 'friends' at ESA are poets. And sooo  
original."  
  
Trowa sighed.  
  
"I'm going to the base to see if there is any new   
info on our case." He looked at Dorothy, "Stay  
here. And Cath, make sure she's okay, all right?  
I'll be back in an hour."  
  
And with that, he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa walked into HQ, and went into a visitor room.  
  
Shortly, Midii came out, confused.  
  
"Hi," she said quietly.  
  
"Stop this Midii." he said. "Stop it now.  
What are you trying to accomplish? We could  
lock you away so long, even your brothers would  
forget about you. So, when faced with that,  
why won't you cooperate?"  
  
"I'm damned if I do, and I'm damned if I don't!  
If I get out of here for helping, I'm DEAD. If  
I don't help you, I might as well BE dead. I'm  
not going to cooperate. Catalonia must be  
brought down. Even if I'm in here, she won't  
be just fine."  
  
"Your bitter." he said. It was stated as a fact,  
just as the Earth was round, or space was black.  
"You didn't used to be."  
  
"That's before you fell in love with the bitch."  
  
Trowa, for the first time in the conversation,  
let his emotions control him. He hit the Plexiglas  
between them, and shouted - through the phone.  
  
"Don't EVER call her that. Dorothy is kinder than  
almost anyone I know. She has feelings, and she cares  
more about people than anyone knows. She cares more  
than you ever could. Goodbye Midii, I was hoping  
you would have changed your mind - I could find you  
protection, even made it a little less harsh for you.  
But nooo. You had to be Miss Wench. That's okay. Because  
I stopped feeling for you long ago. You helped to kill  
my heart. When I found some one to bring it back, you  
couldn't stand it. Well, Midii, you can fold it, stick it,  
and shove it. Because I don't give a damn what happens  
to you any more."  
  
With that he got up to leave.  
  
"Noo...nooo, Trowa, you don't mean that." she cried, not  
believing.  
  
Trowa didn't answer her, except for giving her a chilling  
look. Midii gulped. Trowa left, knowing it was a good  
twenty minutes back to the Romafeller Hall. Sighing,  
he started his motor cycle, he started back for home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This isn't funny. A girl should be able to go to  
the restroom with out being attacked,' Dorothy thought.  
She had been placed in a full nelson, and Catherine had  
been captured similarly. The leader of the gang seemed  
to rave on about how Dorothy should have listened, while  
waving his M-16 about.  
  
Dorothy sighed. Cathy nodded to her, and she returned it.  
Both began a silent count to three. One...two...three.  
  
The goons were surprised when the two girls kicked them  
in the crotches. Turning, Dorothy - despite her high pumps  
and her skirt, kicked a guy in the face while Catherine threw  
her practice set of knives - which went with her everywhere -  
at any guy she could get.  
  
With in ten minutes, all the guys were out...Cathy's knives  
were every where...and Dorothy had ripped her skirt up her  
leg. With in thirty minutes, all the goons were gone. With  
in forty, Senator Jim Lee had come talking about how he  
was sorry he couldn't help her.  
  
"Help me do what?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"With those bad guys?" Cathy offered.  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
"Don't worry we could handle them." Catherine affirmed.  
  
"Well, they guns with them." Jim said, stating the obvious.  
  
"How did you know that?" Dorothy asked, "It happened in the  
girls bathroom."  
  
The senator suddenly seemed nervous.  
  
"Come on," the older girl said, pulling the blonde girl with   
her. "We should probably head back."  
  
Dorothy nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midii was lead back to the cell, where a honey blonde sat.  
Long, super wavy, with blue eyes...'She's almost as pretty  
as me,' Midii thought.  
  
"I'm Summer Parker, nice to meet you." the woman said, a  
slight southern drawl, and it was obvious that she had class -  
to some degree.  
  
"Midii Une," Midii replied.  
  
Summer waited till the guard left, and then she turned to Midii  
once again.   
  
"I was told to look for the girl in the middle, are you her?"  
  
"ESA sent you?" Midii asked, and grinned when Summer nodded.  
  
"I work the WB spy chapter. I'm here to collect your logs."  
  
Midii nodded knowingly. The Webber-Braun Chapter had started off  
as their spy - Webber - used her...ah...feminin whiles to get  
the info they needed before the war from a Representative - Braun.  
However, this chapter was more commonly referred to as the 'Warm  
Bed Chapter' because of the tactics used. Midii looked over Summer  
again, and realized that Miss Parker probably was a good candidate  
for the warm beds. Summer had beauty, obvious brains, acting,  
stealth, class, and most of all - a trusting demeanor.  
  
Midii happily spilled her guts, for almost a full week, until  
the inevitable came - Summer was switched facilities. Those damn  
dirty pigs - they were on to them! But Midii was confident -  
Summer would report in, she knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And Midii was right to a degree. As soon as 'Summer Parker' was  
out of the cells, she washed up and came back to tell the tale  
- and give her own tape-recorded conversations.  
  
Lady Une was very happy. WuFei had to pay Duo twenty bucks -  
Sally's plan had worked. And Sally, still in 'Summer's' prison  
clothes fell asleep on the nice comfy Preventer couch soon afterwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, three people sat around a kitchen table discussing  
dinner plans. Or rather, two girls arguing whom should go for dinner  
with the male.  
  
The blonde won, and ushered the two siblings out the door for some  
nice...'sibling bonding' as she had put it.  
  
Trowa was soooo happy. He was stuck with his sister.  
Not that he didn't love her...he DID, but...  
  
They went to a nice upscale restaurant, and they were only  
halfway through pleasantries and salad when the eventual   
comments started coming from Cathy....  
  
"You know, this is nice, but if I were you, I'd take  
Dorothy to that nice one downtown with the dancing floor?"  
  
"Mi Mercedia." Trowa said blandly, picking at his salad.  
Picking up a vegetable on his fork, he asked his first  
question himself, "What is this?"  
  
"I'm sure she would love it. And then you could  
go and take her driving in her sweet black car." she continued,  
unfazed.  
  
"The old 2000 Mustang Cobra convertible," he answered  
again, before referring to the thing on his fork once  
again. "I mean...it's green! Do they expect people  
to like these?"  
  
Cathy continued on, "Yep, and a good kiss good night.  
Then she'll undoubtedly love you. And it's called  
a cucumber, Trowa, you know that. Now eat it, and  
quit shaking your fork around."  
  
Trowa pouted before feasting on the veggie. Surprised,  
he picked through his salad for more of these...  
cucumbers.  
  
Catherine looked at her brother. Didn't even consider  
it. How was this plan supposed to work if he wouldn't  
even listen?  
  
Halfway through dinner after discussing Duo, and the  
whole Relena/Heero and WuFei/Sally issues, Cathy  
had drug up a certain blonde *again*.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Trowa asked, disbelieving.  
"Say that I love her? Okay! I love her. I've loved  
her for a long time. But that doesn't do much if she  
doesn't reciprocate. And, you know, we have a fair  
arrangement now, and I'm not going to mess it up."  
  
Cathy rolled her eyes.   
  
"You know, I always knew you looked up to Heero, but  
THIS is ridiculous. And while Relena would wait,  
Dorothy may not. Look, I've got goods on her now -  
she HAS to go out with you. I mean she set us up for  
some bro/sis time and all is fair in love."  
  
"And war." Trowa finished. "Are you wanting  
dessert?"  
  
Cathy sighed.   
  
"Sure, but we better hit the local ice cream shack,  
I don't trust desserts I can't pronounce." she said  
with a wink. "Maybe Duo should visit with me next time."  
  
Trowa held the bridge of his nose.  
  
"This isn't happening."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dorothy was in her music room, strumming her guitar  
and singing. She hadn't sung since Quatre had left.  
And she had felt strangely alone with out Trowa being   
here. This wasn't love - she wasn't this lonely when  
Quatre wasn't around. It couldn't be love.  
  
// You took me for a joke  
You took me for a child  
You took a long hard look at my ass   
And then played golf for a while  
Your shake is like a fish  
You pat me on the head  
You took me out to wine dine 69 me  
But didn't hear a damn word I said  
  
I see right through you  
I know right through you  
I feel right through you  
I walk right through you \\  
  
Trowa stood in the door way, thinking. Listening.  
She had a soprano voice, a light bell like voice,  
which was strange for the song. 'Wine, dine, 69'  
he thought with a smile.  
  
'Sounds like Cathy's plan'  
  
Dorothy, who had her back to the younger of the  
siblings, continued on...  
  
// Hello Mr. Man  
You didn't think I'd come back  
You didn't think I'd show up with my army  
And this ammunition on my back  
Now that I'm Miss Thing  
Now that I'm a zillionaire  
You scan the credits for your name  
And wonder why it's not there   
  
I see right through you  
I know right through you  
I feel right through you  
I walk right through you \\  
  
With that she turned around, feeling a gaze  
on her back. She gave him a nod, and a slight  
grin she couldn't hold back.  
  
"Very nice."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Uhm, Cathy says that with fair play and all  
that she expects you to go out tomorrow night."  
  
Dorothy nodded, "She gave me that line this after  
noon - You just can't stay in your house Dotty."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Dotty?"  
  
Dorothy shrugged.   
  
"She's *your* sister."  
  
'Don't remind me,' he couldn't help but think. "You'll  
need a guard."  
  
The younger, blonde girl sighed.   
  
"So...where are going, Mr. Bodyguard?"  
  
"A little place downtown, that has the best steaks ever."  
  
"Ah, so what is the dress for this occasion?"  
  
"Formal."  
  
"Alright. You know, that if..."  
  
"Yes," Trowa assured her, "This is only to get Cathy out  
of our hair. She is quite a pest. I might not be here  
tomorrow but Cath will, plus Jake and Zach from the HQ  
so you'll be fine. I'll see you at least at 7 tomorrow."  
  
Dorothy nodded and held in a sigh of disappointment.  
She was used to Trowa. Even Cathy. But Jake and Zach?  
Oh boy. Fun, fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This isn't a date, this isn't a date...  
  
That's what I told myself. But yet, I was excited  
about the next evening - even as I told myself  
it wasn't a date and it wasn't love, part of me  
continued to tell me it was. It was a date.  
It was love. It was a part of me I hadn't heard   
from in a long time.  
  
It was my heart.  
  
  
Hm... end of that chapter...r&r -- Chiri 


End file.
